thank you MANswers!
by Dante43
Summary: Aang, Sokka and Zuko watch MANswers, full summary inside. 1st fanfic, go easy on me and enjoy!


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Avatar TLA or MANswers.

**Summary: **AU modern-ish. Aang, Sokka and Zuko are just chilling in the living room whenMANswers gives a question that totally has our heroes dying in anticipation; who's the most appealing babe in the world?

Aang, Sokka and Zuko were lying sprawled out in a lazy manner on their own separate couches, too bored to move. Zuko was browsing a brochure of wedding decorations (Mai kept dropping hints about the option of marriage to him). Aang had a book draped over his face and Sokka had a turkey leg in mouth as he boringly changed channels on the TV.

"So who is the most appealing babe out of all the nations?" asked the narrator.

Aang quickly pulled the book off his face, "Sokka wait, turn it up". Zukko calmly placed the brochure on the table and turned to see what happen gotten the teenage Avatar's attention.

"To find our babe, we first went all the way down near the South Pole to get a peek of this ebony dame; Katara!" explained the narrator.

"What!" yelled Aang and Sokka. The picture of Katara showed her in a light blue bikini getting out of the water.

"She's a master waterbender but still acts like any other girl, with a body that leave dudes pitching tents. But is she the girl for you? Heck no! This girl's motherly instincts kick in anytime of the day. Can you imagine her scolding you like a little kid in front of your bros? Think twice bro!" said the narrator as the giant 'X' got stamped over Katara's face.

By this time the guys were sitting together in the center couch, eyes glued to the screen.

"Next we traveled to the Earth Kingdom to find ourselves a delicate white rose that goes by the name of Toph, but be careful this rose has major thorns." A picture of Toph wearing a green and white bikini whilst relaxing at the beach popped up. "Now she may be blind but don't let that fool you, this girl knows how to brawl with the best of them. Warning: breaking a grandmaster earthbender's heart can literally land you six feet deep. So don't do it dude!"

The three dudes turned to each other and gulped, knowing that getting Toph upset was the dumbest thing to do, unless you never valued your life.

"You probably thinking this is the type of girl you can bring home to mom for Sunday dinner, but wait…" (Loud belch), "She burps as loud as a fat dude! And we don't even want to imagine what her feet look like after walking barefoot for all those years. Sorry Toph but we'd like it if you were sandals from time to time." The large 'X' was now stamped over Toph as well.

"We've looked at two babes with extreme beauty but extreme turn offs. Is there a goddess that surpasses all these other girls on the planet? You'll find out the answer when MANswers returns!" said the narrator as the show went into commercial.

There was a mix of whines and groans coming from the trio who were sitting on the edge of their seats. "Who do you think is the hottest Sokka?" asked Aang.

"Suki of course" replied Sokka with a smile.

"Oh please, Mai is way hotter than your girlfriend." said Zuko with his arms crossed.

"Blasphemy! Take it back." he yelled in outrage but his voice grew cold at the last part.

"I will not apo-"

"Be quiet, the shows back on." interrupted Aang.

"Welcome back. Tonight we are on the hunt for the most appealing babe in the world and we've reached our last stop in the hot and spicy Fire Nation. This hot pistol isn't a firebender but still has impressive combat skills. She's a seasoned acrobat, that should help her master the kamasutra in no time. Our #1 babe is… Ty Lee!" A picture showed up of her in shorts and a training bra doing a vertical slit with ease and a grin on her face. A large green tick was posted next to her picture.

"And let's not forget, she has seven more sisters. Hooking your desperate bro up with one of them could buy you some serious wingman bragging rights. What are you waiting for dude, go get this hot minx and don't forget to stretch before trying anything. You've got questions, we've got MANswers!"

~credits roll~

Ty Lee arrived to her home after a joyful training session with the other Kyoshi Warriors. She walked over to her answering machine and pressed the play button as she made her way to the kitchen.

-beep- "You have 800 new messages"

-beep- "Hey Ty Lee, its Aang. I was saying hi and was wondering if you'd like to catch some lunch with me. Get back to me soon all right?"

-beep- "Ty Lee, this is Lord Zuko. I was thinking we could have a cup of tea at my uncle's tea shop and catch up. I can have my schedule cleared up anytime, just tell me when. Bye."

-beep- "How's it hanging Ty, Sokka here. Listen I'm a little rusty with my Kyoshi Warrior training and I hoped you could come over and give me a hand. Oh and we'll train at the beach so bring a bikini with you. Bye!"

**THE END **


End file.
